School Loves and Rivals
by orangesandrin
Summary: Rin is starting her 2nd semester. Her senpai Rinto has a crush on her. Len is starting at the same highschool. Will this breed friendship hate or more. RintoxRinxLen. rated T for i dont know how to rate. First 4 chapters are crappy skip to last chap x'D
1. Transfer Student

**New Transfer Student**

**Rin's P.O.V**

-6:00 in the morning-

It was early I woke up when I felt my cellphone vibrating. _A text from Hatsune Miku_

This better be good

From: Hatsune Miku To: Kagamine Rin

_Hi Rinrin-chan. Did you hear the news today! _

From: Kagamine Rin To: Hatsune Miku

_WTH! You woke me up at six for something like that! This better be good._

From: Hatsune Miku To: Kagmine Rin

_T_T. You don't have to be so mean RinRin-chan _

From: Kagamine Rin To: Hatsune Miku

_Don't call me Rinrin-chan unless you want your mouth taped_

From: Hatsune Miku To: Kagmine Rin

…_.. Anyway there are two new transfer students coming to our class today. Rumors say that their pretty cute aren't you excited_

From: Kagamine Rin To: Hatsune Miku

_No I am not excited anyway who cares. Good bye_

* * *

><p>That pretty much wasted 20 minutes of my life. Anyway I'm Kagmine Rin I'm a highschool student its already second semester so it is usually the time when there are new transfer students so Miku was already spreading news about it her mastery is in gossip then I don't understand how she became class rep so many mysteries surrounds her. It was too early to go to school so I took out my iPod and played some music it played <em>Happy Synthesizer<em>

happii shinsesaiza kimi no mune no oku made  
>todoku youna merodei kanaderuyo<p>

hakanaku chitta awai kataomoi  
>waraibanashi dane ima tonareba<br>miru mono subete kagayaite mieta  
>ano hibi ga kirei ni waratteruyo<p>

gaman suru koto dake oboe nakyaikenaino?  
>"otona ninatte choudaine?" naranakute iiyo<br>shiranai koto bakari shira nainante ie nakute  
>"taihen o niai de" usotsuite gomenne<p>

happii shinsesaiza kimi no mune no oku made  
>todoku youna merodei kanaderuyo<br>tsumaranai "tatemae" ya ya na koto zenbu  
>keshite agerukara kono oto de<p>

nanno torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu  
>sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto<br>kokoro odoraseru kazaranai kotoba  
>denshion de tsutaeruyo<br>suki ninaru koto rikutsu nankajanakute  
>"kojitsuke" nante iranainjanai?<br>jidai noseito akirametara sokomade  
>fumidasa nakucha nanimo hajimaranai<p>

"gomenne yoruosokuneru to korodattadesho?"  
>"odoroita watashi mo kakeyoutoshiteta"<br>kokoro no uragawa wo kusugurareteru youna  
>hikareau futari ni shiawasena oto wo<p>

happii shinsesaiza horane tanoshi kunaruyo  
>namida nuguu merodei kanaderuyo<br>tsuyogaranakutatte iinjanai? betsuni  
>jibun ni sunao ninarebaii<p>

nanno torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu  
>sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto<br>chotto tereruyouna tanjunna kimochi  
>denshion de tsutaeruyo<p>

happii shinsesaiza kimi no mune no oku made  
>todoku youna merodei kanaderuyo<br>tsumaranai "tatemae" ya ya na koto zenbu  
>keshite agerukara kono oto de<p>

nanno torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu  
>sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto<br>kokoro odora serukazaranai kotoba  
>denshion de tsutaeruyo<p>

happii shinsesaiza horane tanoshi kunaruyo  
>namida nuguu merodei kanaderuyo<br>tsuyogaranakutatte iinjanai? betsuni  
>jibun ni sunao ninarebaii<p>

nanno torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu  
>sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto<br>chotto tereruyouna tanjunna kimochi  
>denshion de tsutaeruyo<br>"Rin breakfast is ready" "Coming Mom"

* * *

><p>-In the Kitchen-<p>

Now I am eating breakfast with my adoptive sister Neru and my Mom Lily and by Lily the famous idol singer yes that Lily.

"Rin I'll be going on tour tomorrow take care of Neru ok.

I'll be back in two weeks promise" mom said

"Yeah mom So where are you touring this time" I asked her.

"We'll start in Japan I only remember our last one will be in California. I'll be coming back here with tons of gifts would you like anything dear"

"A base guitar would do fine" I noticed it was already 7:30 "Well I'll be going. Are you coming with Neru?" "Yeah lets go" Neru said

**Miku P.O.V**

Rin is so late I wonder what is keeping her. Oh there she comes now. As I was going to say hi she smacked my head.

"That was for waking me up so early in the morning" rin said.

Then I saw our other friends headed this way it was Rinto and Lenka, two of the Shion brothers Kaito and Akaito, Luka and Rin's cousin Lin and Ren.

"Hi Rinto-senpai, Lenka Senpai, Kaito, Akaito Luka Lin Ren" Rin said

Lenka P.O.V (so short right)

When Rin greeted us I saw Rinto blushing when Rin looked at him Aww.. Rinto has a crushy-wushy this is totally blackmail material hehehe….

* * *

><p><strong>Miku P.O.V<strong> (again)

- In Homeroom -

"Good Morning Class" Meiko Sensei said.

"Today we'll be having two new transfer 're both boys who transferred here so be nice to them." Meiko Sensei added.

Most of the girls giggled at the word boys and well Rin she's just staring at the window. Two boys came in a boy with blonde hair and behind him a boy with teal hair like me. Oh My God that's my cousin Mikuo.

Rin P.O.V(Miku in Italics Rin Underlined)

"Hi! I'm Kagamine Len. Please treat me well." The dude has the same last name as me we even look alike that hey we could pass as twins. Then Miku passed me a note.

_Rin I don't know you had a lost brother_

I don't have a lost brother Miku and even if I had mom would tell me

_Ya sure you two look alike and have the same last name_

I'm sure now shut up before we get caught

Hi I'm Hatsune Mikuo. I'm also new here and I'm also the cousin of Hatsune Miku. The teal haired girl sitting at back

Ok Hatsune-kun and Kagamine-kun sit behind Hatsune-san and Kagamine-san

* * *

><p><strong>Len P.O.V<strong>

It's weird I have a classmate who looks like me and have the same last name. I wonder if dad knows if I had a long lost twin sister. Maybe we'll find out

-Lunch Break-

**Rin P.O.V**

I got a text message oh it's from Lenka

From: Lenka To: Rin

_Hey where waiting for you in the cafeteria bring Miku Neru and the others if you see them_

Hey Miku Lenka-senpai is waiting for us in the cafeteria. Then we saw Rinto-senpai and Kaito-senpai. "Hi Rin! Hi Miku" Rinto said. "I thought Lenka-senpai was waiting for us inside the cafeteria

"Yes she is"

Rinto P.O.V

I can't believe I'm walking with Rin. I hope she also likes me. In the cafeteria I was seating next to Rin the suddenly a boy with teal hair came by our table. "Hey Miku-san can we seat here too." The tealette was with a blondie who looked similar to Rin I wonder who he is.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked the story it's a bit cliché I know but I'm new so I'll try my best to make it more interesting. The song was Happy Synthesizer by Luka and Gumi I'm obsessed with that song<strong>


	2. The Kagamine Mansion part 1

**When I first logged in to fanfiction I saw my story got a review kya… I would like to thank the people who read and or reviewed this story as a reward I present you with a new chapter. Now on with this new chapter .!**

* * *

><p><strong>In The Kagamine Mansion<strong>

**Mikuo P.O.V**

"Hey Miku can we sit here" I asked.

"Sure'" she replied. Then I saw a blond boy looking at me. "Oh where are my manners. Let me introduce myself I'm Hatsune Mikuo and this is my friend Kagamine Len. We just transferred here and the only person I know here is Miku-san."

"Yeah you can seat here, and Mikuo you never had manners to begin with so its fine." Miku said mockingly. Damn she's annoying. Then I saw a lovely girl with long blond hair tied in a side ponytail coming this way.

"Rin-Nee-san is my phone fixed?"She said "Yeah its fixed here Neru-chan catch" Kagamine-san said "Thanks" Neru said.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin P.O.V<strong>

"So… It's Friday today can I have a sleepover tonight" Neru asked.

"Sure, just don't break anything. You can call Momo-chan to make preparations now if you want to have her delicious pastries" I said

"Hey Rin we should also have a sleepover tonight. We all have been thinking about it. We can know our new friends better and also we missed Momo-chan's cooking." Miku said with puppy dog eyes

"Uh, sure but are you sure maybe these two will get dumbstruck because of my house cough – mansion – cough.

"It's ok I want to see their reaction anyway." Miku jokingly replied

"Ok then later we meet at the school grounds after dismissal. You can invite your newly made friends. Hatsune-kun and Kagmine-kun you should probably start your tour of the school Miku can you show them the other Class Reps are busy and you're the only rep who knows one of the new students" I asked her.

"OK but Rin-chan promise me later we'll have cake" Miku said "Sure" I said

* * *

><p>Len P.O.V<p>

We were all at the front of the school then a limo parked by the school gate.

"Kagamine-sama I'm so sorry I'm late will you ever forgive me." The butler said.

"Don't worry Taya-kun I'm not mad because you're late is Neru-chan already home." Kagamine-san asked

"Yes Kagamine-sama and all preparations for the sleepover is finished." Taya-kun said

"Thank you Taya-kun and don't call me Kagamine-sama just call me Rin. I know you're a new butler and all but you don't have to use honorifics I'm only the child of the house anyway." Kagamine-san said.

"Thank you ma'am" Taya-kun said

We where near to Kagamine-san's home when I saw the house Mikuo and I were shocked her house or I mean mansion was huge.

"Hey Kagamine-san how did you live in a mansion like this" I asked

"Kagamine-kun my father is a manager and a director of a music company and my mom is the famous singer Lily and you don't have to call me Kagamine-san Kagmine-kun you can just call me Rin" she said

"Yeah and you can call me Len" I replied

* * *

><p>Miku P.O.V<p>

When we came to the house the preparations really are there the karaoke machine the DDR machine. "Hey Rin-chan lets sing first before we eat" I asked her "Yeah" she replied "Who would like to sing first" Miku asked. Silence filled the air "Ok I'll go first then. Rin play Koi Wa Sensou(Love is War)

mou yukiba ga nai wa kono koi no netsuryou

haiiro no kumo MONOKURO no kensou  
>hizashi wa kageri yuugure wa iro o kaete iku<p>

sekai ga nijinde soredemo suki de irareru ka nante  
>wakatte'ru kedo dousureba ii no<br>doushitara dousureba  
>BAKA da na... watashi<p>

hajimeru no yo kore wa sensou  
>ureshisou na KIMI o miru nante!<br>setsunaru koi sore wa tsumi  
>misete ageru watashi no omoi o<p>

sakende mita MEGAHON wa kowarete'ta no  
>dore dake senobi shita tte kimi no shikai ni hairanai<p>

aa, itsunomanika hareta sora zenzen niawanai  
>kimochi ga osaerarenakute<br>doushitara dousureba

naite nanka nai n'dakara ne

daisuki

tatakau no yo HAATO o ute  
>shudan nante erande'rarenai<br>SUKAATO hirari misetsukeru no yo  
>kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no<p>

geigeki youi  
>senkyou wa ima da furi na no desu<br>koi wa moumoku  
>kimi no kuchidzuke de me ga sameru no<p>

Ok whose next Rin and Luka both decided to sing a duet Anti the∞holic

"saa! hajimeyou ka mirai no shingan kantei wo"  
>"aa! damasareru na eien usobuku renkinjutsu ni"<p>

hajimari wa shitsubou ni yobisamasareta shinen  
>yarinaoshi kuminaoshi katachi kae do kakan ni yorisou shuuen<p>

yoru wo suberu mamono no ou wa hitagokoro no kashaku ni tsuie  
>tokashita kinki de mo katadorishi kami wa boukyaku no kanata he<br>denshi no heiretsu jiga wa seisuu no ude ni hikare houraku  
>= shosen wa seimei no ruuru itsudatsushita meisou<br>inochi ayatsuru kamigami de sae izure kiesaru

kotowari koushiki  
>subete wa uragaesareru<p>

aa! sekai ni nama (shirushi) itsuwari fushite mo  
>aa! hakai no tsumishiro zuminagara ni kakikieru<br>motometa no wa enchousen de wa nai  
>kako mirai genzai (ima) wo tsuranuku heikou senkou (rei)<p>

(Lalala...)

motsu mono mo motazaru mono mo itsuka itaru michi no hate  
>yukidomari tachidomari kiseki tayori jisetsu toiu gu okasu<p>

yakusokusareta antei wa kentai ga subete kurai tsukusu  
>0 (tanjou) shoushitsu orinasu bunka wa misekake no junkan<br>rinne no renai tan wa ransuu akuma no zankou ni ochiru  
>= shosen wa toki kakeshi ruuru mokusatsushita tonsou<br>toki wo ayatsuru kamigami de sae nogarerarenai

unmei shinjitsu  
>subete wa kakikae kanou no<br>(shishitsu yokuatsu sakushu dangai kakusa kiun... sura )  
>shinario<p>

aa! agameta kako wo tojita enkan wa  
>aa! yagate yakikireru hakanai tanraku kairo<br>wasureteita sekai toiu rifujin  
>wa wo nukemamieru risou no kai<p>

saa! sekai wo kataru kagi wo funsaishi  
>saa! shikai to magou feiku ruupu ni shuushifu wo<br>rekishi no kusari kara tokihanatareta  
>warera ni tsuzuku monotachi wo nozomi matou<p>

It was already 6:00pm then Momo-chan came into the room. "Dinner is ready" she said. I ran into the room looking at all the delicious food on the table then Rin said. "That's not for us that is for Neru and her friends we eat at the second floor dining room because we are too many." Rin said. When we got there was twice the food we saw at the other floor. "Let's eat" I shouted

* * *

><p><strong>Its only long because of the lyrics I'm trying to put the lyrics of not really famous songs but I failed at that instead I put down my favorite songs this is only long because of the lyrics<strong>

**Sincerely- Ri-chan**


	3. The Kagamine Mansion part 2

**New chapter Hoozah! only the boys get their p.o.v this time**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Kagamine Mansion part 2<strong>

**Rinto P.O.V** ( lol.. I only wrote it because I feel he is being left out)

After our dinner we had dessert. We went back to the room where we had karaoke and it seemed to slip my mind that Kagamine-kun is trying to be close with Rin-chan guess I have a love rival now huh. "Hey Rin can we sing a song together." I said. "Yeah, ok" she said. "Let's sing Matryoshka "**(ok they didn't really sing that but I can't think of any other songs don't judge)**

Kangae sugi no MESSAGE  
>Dare ni todoku kamo shirenai de<br>Kitto watashi wa itsudemo sou  
>Tsugi hagi kurutta MATRYOSHKA<p>

Zutsuu ga utau PACKAGE  
>Itsu made tattemo hari wa yoji<br>Daremo oshiete kurenai de  
>Sekai wa sakasa ni mawaridasu<p>

Ah, waresou da  
>Kioku mo zenbu nagedashite<br>Ahh, shiritai na  
>Fukaku made<p>

Anone, motto ippai matte choudai  
>KARINKA? MARINKA? Gen o hajiite<br>Konna kanjou doushiyou ka?  
>Chotto oshiete kurenai ka?<br>Kando ryoukou 524  
>FREUD? KELOID? Ken o hataite<br>Zenbu zenbu waracchaou ze  
>Sassato odore yo baka damari<p>

Tende youchi na te o tatakou  
>Waza to madotta choushi de hora<br>Kitto watashi wa dou demo ii  
>Sekai no ondo ga toketeiku<p>

Anata to watashi de RANDEVOUS? RANDEVOUS?  
>Arama tondetta ADVENTURE?<br>Ashidori yugande 1,2 1,2

Ah, hakisou da  
>Watashi no zenbu uketomete<br>Ah, sono ryoute de  
>Uketomete<p>

Anone, chotto kiite yo daiji na koto  
>KARINKA? MARINKA? Hou o tsunette<br>Datte datte gaman dekinai no  
>Motto suteki na koto o shiyou<br>Itai itai nante nakanaide  
>PARADE? MARADE? Motto hataite<br>Matte nante itte matte matte  
>Tatta hitori ni naru made ni<p>

Anata to watashi de RANDEVOUS? RANDEVOUS?  
>Arama tondetta ADVENTURE?<br>Ashidori yugande 1,2 1,2  
>Yoi tsubuse Utai dase Kyou mo hora<br>Tsugi hagi kurutta MATRYOSHKA

Anone, motto ippai matte choudai  
>KARINKA? MARINKA? Gen o hajiite<br>Konna kanjou doushiyou ka?  
>Chotto oshiete kurenai ka?<br>Kando ryoukou 524  
>FREUD? KELOID? Ken o hataite<br>Zenbu zenbu waracchaou ze  
>Sassato odotte inaku nare<br>Chu chu

* * *

><p>That was really tiring then we saw Neru going down the stairs. "Wow you guys are having a karaoke party can we join too." Neru pleaded "Sure you can kiddo" Rin said. Neru sang their usual BAD APPLE trio version with Teto and Ruko<p>

Neru:

nagareteku toki no naka de demo  
>kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte<br>watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo  
>mienai wa sou shiranai?<br>jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku  
>toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete<br>shiranai wa mawari no koto nado  
>watashi wa watashi sore dake<br>Teto:  
>yume miteru? nanimo mitenai?<br>kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba?  
>kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo<br>nanimo kanjizu sugoseba ii no  
>tomadou kotoba ataeraretemo<br>jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora  
>moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba<br>subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru

Ruko:  
>konna jibun ni mirai wa aru no?<br>konna sekai ni watashi wa iru no?  
>ima setsunai no? ima kanashii no?<br>jibun no koto mo wakaranai mama  
>ayumu koto sae tsukareru dake yo<br>hito no koto nado shiri mo shinai wa  
>konna watashi mo kawareru no nara<br>moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru?

Then suddenly Miku joined in.

nagareteku toki no naka de demo  
>kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte<br>watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo  
>mienai wa sou shiranai?<br>jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku  
>toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete<br>shiranai wa mawari no koto nado  
>watashi wa watashi sore dake<p>

Gumi also joined the fun

yume miteru? nanimo mitenai?  
>kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba?<br>kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo  
>nanimo kanjizu sugoseba ii no<br>tomadou kotoba ataeraretemo  
>jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora<br>moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba  
>subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru<p>

Lenka tried to follow

muda na jikan ni mirai wa aru no?  
>konna tokoro ni watashi wa iru no?<br>watashi no koto wo iitai naraba  
>kotoba ni suru no nara: "rokudenashi"<br>konna tokoro ni watashi wa iru no?  
>konna jikan ni watashi wa iru no?<br>konna watashi mo kawareru no nara  
>moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru?<p>

Lenka forced me to sing

ima yume miteru? nanimo mitenai?  
>kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba?<br>kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo  
>nanimo kanjizu sugoseba ii no<br>tomadou kotoba ataeraretemo  
>jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora<br>moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba  
>subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru<p>

Everyone sung after that

ugoku no naraba ugoku no naraba  
>subete kowasu wa subete kowasu wa<br>kanashimu naraba kanashimu naraba  
>watashi no kokoro shiroku kawareru?<p>

anata no koto mo watashi no koto mo  
>subete no koto mo mada shiranai no<br>omoi mabuta wo aketa no naraba  
>subete kowasu no nara kuro ni nare!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Len P.O.V<strong>

Rin was talking to me and every time I look at her my face feels hot am I sick or something? Is this what they call love? No, no this is wrong I only known her for one day how can I be saying this? Maybe this is called love at first sight?

"Len are you ok? You're face is red do you have a fever? " Rin said.

"No, no it's nothing" My cellphone rang. "Hello" I said "Are you okay you sure you don't want me to pick you up now" it's my mom "Yeah I'm fine don't need to worry about" I said.

"Good I was just checking see you tomorrow hun." She said.**(this to referring to his mother)**

-Time skip-next day 9:am-

_Everyone went home well except for all those blondes_

**Rinto P.O.V**

"Hey Rin-chan Rinto-kun wants to say something to you" Lenka said to Rin.

What the hell Lenka what are you doing.

"What do you want Rinto-senpai" Rin said. My face was flustering red. I stared at Rin's face for a sec and saw that her cheeks were pink aww… so cute. Suddenly I felt someone was looking at me. I saw the Kagamine boy glaring at me.

"Anyway Bye see you on Monday"

"Lenka what we're you doing" I asked

"You're mad at me even though I helped you get Rin-chan's attention" she said.

"I'm not ready yet so if you're so worried about my love life. Why don't you worry about yours" I said. Her face was flushing red. Yes I won this round hehe…..

* * *

><p><strong>I'm new at this writing stuff so I really don't know how to describe well<strong>

**== Yeah still no fluff yet sigh… more songs yay**

**Next update might be late because of my enemy SCHOOL.**

**Sincerely – Ri-chan**


	4. Failed Confession

**Yeah I have no idea what to write. I'm stupid. Anyways enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Failed Confession <strong>

-At school- -Monday-

**Len P.O.V**

"Hey Rin! Can I talk to you later during break" I said.

"Yeah, sure" Rin said.

It was Literature class as Hiyama-sensei was teaching us. It was so was teaching us something about writing and stuff. Due to boredom I suddenly fell asleep.

"Kagamine-kun. KAGAMINE-KUN!" Hiyama-sensei said

I suddenly woke up

"What? Where? " I said

Most people in class were laughing at me. Man that was embarrassing .

"Kagamine-kun If you have time to sleep at least you should have time to pay attention to my class because you're new here I will let you off with a warning. If I catch you sleeping again in my class it is off to detention" Hiyama-sensei said

Geez, teachers sure are nice

* * *

><p>-Break-<p>

"Nice Job sleeping in Hiyama-sensei's class." Rin said

"Haha.." I said in a sarcasting tone.

"So what do you want to talk about" she asked

"Uhm… Rin w-would y-you g." I said with a flustered tone.

Then there he was the other Kagamine-kun I think his name was Rinto

"Rin-san Lenka wants all the class reps in the meeting room ASAP" Rinto said

"Sure I'll be there in a sec. Len tell me what you were gonna tell me later. Now I gotta run. Sayonara!" Rin said

Then there she left. Rinto was looking at me. Then he finally spoke

"You're name is Len right? He asked looking at me as if I did something wrong to him

"Yes and you're name is Rinto I presume" I said back at him

"Yep I'm Rinto alright. May I ask a question" He said

"What?" I said

You like Rin right" he said suspiciously

"And so what does that have anything to do with you I ask?" I asked

"Just making sure if I really have a rival" he said

"Then you have a rival then" I said

Then there he left so I have a rival huh. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin P.O.V<strong>

"So Rin what are you going to do with them?" Miku asked while packing her bag

"Gonna to do with who?" I asked.

"Len and Rinto duh." Lenka said

"What about them?" I asked dumbfounded

"Wow girl! You're dense" Lenka said giggling

"Obviously they like you" Miku said

"How did you say that" I asked

"Well, everytime I see Rinto with you his face is red" Lenka said

"And I heard that Len wanted to say to you a while ago and his face was flustering red too." Miku said

"Rin, do you want me to ask Rinto if he likes you" Lenka said jokingly

"N-no!" I shouted. Great my face is blushing from embarrassment and all they're doing is laughing.

"Calm down Rinny-chan. You still have a long time before deciding who to choose." Miku said

"Like how you and Kaito are doing. And Lenka and Akaito " I said

Both of their faces are blushing in embarrassment and I will be the one laughing now. Hehe….

"Anyway its late already I'll be going now then."

Then I saw Len near the gate. I went near him

"So Len what did you want to say a while ago" I asked

"I-I f-forgot sorry I think" he said

"Okay see you tomorrow then" I said

* * *

><p><strong>Miku P.O.V<strong>

"Hey Lenka did you see that Rin was talking with Len a while ago I wonder what they're talking about" I said

"Who knows maybe she was confessing... Nah that would never happen" Lenka said happily

"Or maybe Len was confessing" I said

"Maybe but I think she will choose Rinto" Lenka

"Why would he pick Rinto" I asked

"I dunno. He was longer with her than that Len guy and I'm kinda hoping that Rin and I will be Rin's sister-in-law. Lenka said

"Lucky I wish can be in their family too. Unfortunately there are only girls in their family" I said

"My ride is here text me if you want to talk and stuff" Lenka said

"Hehe.. I will" I said

From: Miku

To: Rin

So what were you and Len talking about

From: Rin

To: Miku

None of your business

From: Miku

To: Rin

Meanie….

* * *

><p><strong>Lenka P.O.V<strong>

I'm still wondering what Rin and Len were talking about. I wonder if they really confessed

From: Lenka

To: Rin

Rin. What were you and Len talking about a while ago

From: Rin

To: Lenka

None of your business why do ask did Miku tell you

From: Lenka

To: Rin

No. I saw you talking with Len

From: Rin

To: Lenka

So you were stalking us.

From: Lenka

To: Rin

I would never do that. Do you really think of me as a stalker.

From: Rin

To: Lenka

No not really but I think Miku stalking me.

From: Lenka

To: Rin

Lol! :D goodnight then

From: Rin

To: Lenka

Yeah~ goodnight.

From: Miku

To: Lenka

Did she tell you anything?

From: Lenka

To: Miku

Nope not even a single clue.

From: Miku

To: Lenka

Well if you find out anything. Tell me right away. Right now I'm devising plans how to get Rin and Len together.

From: Lenka

To: Miku

Why Rin and Len? Why not Rin and Rinto?

From: Miku

To: Lenka

Because I will be jealous of you being sister-in law with Rin so Im doing this.

From: Lenka

To: Miku

==…. Whatever good night

From: Miku

To: Lenka

Yeah Good Night to you too

* * *

><p><strong>Long Chapter my hands are sore .My exams are done I fixed the other chapters because of a complaint I hope I done it right<strong>

**~Ri-chan out**


	5. New Plan

**Well first things first? I kinda forgot about this story until I saw reviews. But then again I'm sure my writing sucks so I decided not to continue this anymore but I kinda feel guilty since I didn't finish this. So yeah continuing this story ||D**

**As for the reviews…If you ship RinxLen or RinxRinto good for you but don't tell me what to do.**

**If you want a RinxLen Fic then find one or make one? Not to be rude or anything but I like both pairings and actually I support a lot of Rinx pairings *u* like RinxMiku, RinxGumi, RinxLen, RinxRinto, RinxKaito and I kinda want to see RinxLily but I don't know if there are any fics about them xD**

**Oh and I'll probably try to edit the previous chapters(or if someone wants to help me /shot) I think since I didn't really put any effort into making them and the fact that I made it a long time ago. Plus I kinda forgot the characters I used already xD **

**Anyway enjoy my (crappy) story ||D**

* * *

><p><strong>Len P.O.V<strong>

"Ok change of plans. Since my confession failed I'll just wait for the right time, but…what is Rinto confesses too…" I thought. It was almost midnight and I'm still thinking about that failed confession I feel so embarrassed since know Rinto also know about my feelings for Rin.

_-Next day at school-_

I was spacing out in class as usual classes haven't started yet and I'm kinda sleepy since I slept late. I was getting drowsier and drowsier something with my desk. When I looked up I saw Hatsune Miku looking at me with a smirk on her face.

"Kagamine-kun" She spoke to me with a smile on her face. "Meet me during break time I want to have a word with you"

* * *

><p><strong>Rin P.O.V <strong>

I was about to go in class but when I near the door I saw Miku talking to Len. I was kind of wondering what are they talking about…

"Miku it's almost time for class"I said

"Oh, you're right well nice talking with you Len-kun but it seems that it's time for class" Miku said to Len

Well since I don't actually know what happened I just smiled. When I looked at Len-kun's face he was blushing it was kinda cute but oh well I don't actually know why he's blushing. What if he likes Miku…

Maybe but I'm not sure…

"Hey Miku…" I said

"Yeah?" Miku said.

"I have a question" I said nervously. "Well uhm…What were you and Len talking about."

When I asked her this she was grinning. Usually when she starts grinning it's probably something not good, not good for that is.

"Well Rinny-chan, It's a secret" she told me.

Judging by her expression it seems like she's planning something, but what…? This question filled my head for the past few minutes. Then the bell rang signaling that it's time for class. Hiyama-sensei came in the room and we greeted him.

"Ok, Good morning class. Before we start class today I have an announcement, so today we'll be having a new student in our class. First of the new transfer student is a girl…..." Hiyama-sensei said.

_(Just going to leave the description with dots because I actually don't know who to use but probably a V3 generation Vocaloid)_

I was quite shocked that we'll be having another transfer student. Well first there was Len then now it'll be her. I wonder what'll be the new transfer student be like. Well I hope that we'll be great friends.

"Ok class so our new transfer student is…"

_-To be continued-_

**Dunno which character to use Yay now I shall be crying because my earphones are broken and I can't listen to kradness's voice **╥﹏╥


End file.
